For Science, John (La Tragique Affaire De l'Anulingus Mortel)
by Sanashiya
Summary: Sherlock veut faire une nouvelle expérience. John est loin d'en être ravi. [Cadeau pour l'adorable Odea Nigthingale, dans le cadre du challenge Secret Santa du Collectif NONAME!]


**MERRY CHRISTMAS MA PETITE ODEAAAAA !** J'espère de tout cœur que cette histoire te plaira et qu'elle aura répondu à tes attentes ! :D

Et merci à notre super Collectif NONAME, particulièrement à **Ongi, SomeCoolName** et **Maya Holmes** d'avoir organisé ce Secret Santa, quelle idée fantastiquement géniale !

Et en ce qui concerne cette histoire, soyez rassurés d'avance : personne ne meurt, en dépit du titre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Pour La Science, John**

 ** _(La Tragique Affaire de l'Anulingus Mortel)_**

.oOo.

Tout commença en douceur. Si doucement, en fait, que John n'était même pas certain que ce n'était pas un énième tour de son cerveau, qui se lassait certainement de tourner à plein régime sur son colocataire 24h sur 24, et qui avait décidé, dans sa grande mansuétude (ou cruauté, c'était selon) de lui faire vivre quelques hallucinations visuelles afin de mettre un peu d'eau dans le moulin de ses fantasmes nocturnes. C'était la seule solution logique pour expliquer les petits regards de Sherlock, le fait qu'il ne mettait plus de tee-shirt à l'envers sous ses robes de chambre depuis quelques semaines, et son comportement globalement bizarre (du moins plus que d'habitude, et on parlait de _Sherlock,_ là _–_ ça en disait long).

John haussa les épaules mentalement. Voilà où ça menait d'être amoureux de son meilleur ami sans oser le lui dire : il devenait cinglé.

Pour essayer de se remettre en selle, il alla boire des verres avec Mike Stamford, il dragua la réceptionniste de son cabinet médical et il enchaîna deux petites amies en moins de trois semaines – Leslie et Lindy, relations évidemment vouées à l'échec, car elles n'avaient pas les boucles noires de Sherlock, les yeux clairs de Sherlock, l'intelligence de Sherlock, et de façon générale, elles étaient beaucoup trop gentilles pour un homme comme John, qui était probablement devenu masochiste au contact de son détestable colocataire adoré.

Ce ne fut que lors d'une froide journée de novembre qu'il réalisa une chose très importante : ce n'était pas lui qui avait tout inventé. Ils étaient installés dans le salon, tous les deux sur leurs fauteuils respectifs, John lisant le journal, et Sherlock réfléchissant, les mains croisés sous son menton dans sa posture préférée. Il avait les yeux fermés, et John lui jetait de petits coups d'œil de temps en temps – le soleil radieux de cette fin d'après-midi entrait directement par la fenêtre et illuminait les reflets bruns de ses boucles et la peau blanche de sa nuque, et John, dieu le pardonne, n'était qu'humain.

Lorsque Sherlock ouvrit les yeux et planta son regard déstabilisant directement dans celui de John, celui-ci se hâta de se reporter son attention sur son journal, avant de le poser avec agitation sur la petite table et de se lever, parce qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec Lily dans trois heures et il était temps qu'il commence à se préparer. Voilà.

Il allait prendre la tasse de thé vide sur la table et s'approchait pour récupérer celle de Sherlock en même temps, lorsque celui-ci lâcha d'un voix calme :

\- John.

Ce n'était pas une question, pas une affirmation, simplement son nom, prononcé comme si c'était le seul mot que Sherlock avait envie de prononcer, et John s'efforça de ralentir les battements de son cœur (avec autant de succès qu'un puceron qui tenterait de freiner un train en marche), et lui offrit un sourire.

\- Oui, Sherlock ?

\- J'ai pensé à quelque chose.

Ouh là. Ça s'annonçait mal. Sherlock pensait à beaucoup de choses, et rien de ce qui pouvait sortir de cette caboche sans fond (surtout en cette période de vaches maigres, où tous les meurtriers intéressants de Londres et des environs semblaient être partis en vacances) n'était en général du goût de John – voire tout l'inverse.

\- C'est rare, lâcha John dans une tentative de plaisanterie dont le but n'était pas tant de faire rire que de détourner le sujet.

Mais Sherlock était de base insensible à toute forme d'humour, et tenter de le dévier d'une de ses idées s'apparentait – si John filait sa précédente métaphore – à tenter de faire prendre à un train un autre chemin que celui où ses rails l'emmenaient.

Dans le cas de Sherlock, c'était un train à grande vitesse, et John n'osait pas imaginer les dégâts que provoquerait un déraillement.

Mais il digressait.

Il emmena les mugs vides vers la cuisine, tandis que Sherlock se relevait derrière lui et le suivait d'un pas vif pour lui expliquer son idée – ce qui était totalement inutile, car John pouvait l'entendre aussi bien de la cuisine que du salon, et vaguement contrariant, car en faisant ça, Sherlock lui ôtait toute possibilité de fuite (et c'était probablement pour ça qu'il le faisait, le bougre, songea John désabusé).

\- J'ai pensé à une expérience.

\- Ah bon.

John déposa les tasses dans l'évier, et en fut férocement heureux, pour leur propre bien, lorsqu'il entendit la phrase que prononça Sherlock ensuite.

\- À propos du sexe.

Silence.

John n'osa pas se retourner, et ses mains se resserrèrent sur le bord de l'évier. Sherlock. Sexe. Sherlock. Sexe. C'était déjà suffisamment difficile de garder ses pensées sous contrôle la nuit, quand il était seul et qu'il ne devait plus rien à personne, mais si en plus Sherlock se mettait à lui compliquer la tâche en journée, on n'était pas rendus.

\- Du sexe, répéta John d'une voix qu'il essaya de rendre normale, mais qui sonnait plutôt vide, dans sa tentative désespérée de refouler ses émotions.

\- Oui, répondit Sherlock sans paraître s'en préoccuper. J'ai réalisé que jusque là, je n'avais que des informations de seconde main sur la chose, et en tant que scientifique, c'est absolument _inconcevable_.

Les battements du cœur du John devaient certainement s'entendre jusque San Francisco – malgré tout, tout en conservant une impassibilité si admirable qu'il eut envie de s'auto-décerner l'Oscar du meilleur acteur, il lâcha le bord de l'évier et se tourna vers Sherlock pour croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Matthew McConaughey pouvait aller se rhabiller.

\- Je ne sais pas où tu veux en venir, Sherlock, mais je te le dis tout de suite : je ne t'accompagnerai pas dans une maison close ou je ne sais quoi. Si tu veux te trouver une fille, tu devras le faire tout seul.

Malgré son attention portée sur le visage de Sherlock (le regard franc, pour ne pas paraître suspicieux), le nuage qui assombrit l'expression de son colocataire fut si rapide qu'il se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas rêvé.

\- Je pensais à une expérimentation d'un autre genre, avoua Sherlock d'un ton un peu moins assuré.

\- D'un autre genre, répéta John, sa voix tombant platement sur ses chaussures, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

\- Oui. Entre deux hommes.

Oh.

 _Oh._

\- Oh mon dieu, bafouilla John, incapable cette fois de faire le vide dans sa voix et sur son visage. Sherlock, dis-moi que tu n'es pas en train de penser à ce que je pense que tu es en train penser.

Car John était amoureux de Sherlock, exact, et en tant qu'homme dans la force de l'âge, il avait envie de coucher avec lui : toujours exact. Mais pour autant, à presque quarante ans, il avait envie de stabilité et estimait mériter un peu de respect, et servir de partenaire sexuel à son colocataire juste pour une _expérimentation_ ne correspondait pas tellement aux critères.

Finalement, les regards intenses et les clavicules nues sous la robe de chambre n'étaient pas juste un effet de son imagination – Sherlock avait _prévu_ son coup.

Une expression de contrariété, immanquable celle-là, passa sur les traits du détective, qui répondit :

\- C'est tout à fait logique d'envisager l'idée. Nous sommes deux hommes en pleine santé, habitant dans le même appartement, et outre le fait qu'il s'agisse de la solution la plus pratique, j'avoue avoir une préférence à l'idée de pratiquer cette expérimentation avec quelqu'un que je connais et dont je suis capable de prédire les réactions, et c'est sans même prendre en compte le fait que tu éprouves des sentiments pour moi.

La mâchoire de John se décrocha et tomba sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Éberlué, il fixa Sherlock, les yeux qui picotaient à force de les écarquiller, avec l'impression que tout l'air s'était brutalement échappé de ses poumons et que c'était embêtant, parce qu'il avait désappris à respirer entretemps.

\- _Quoi ?_ bafouilla-t-il lorsqu'il fut capable de retrouver ses fonctions vitales premières.

\- C'est la vérité, non ? dit Sherlock, et la pointe d'arrogance qui teintait sa voix, John la connaissait : c'était celle qu'il utilisait quand il était sur la défensive.

À propos de quoi était-il sur la défensive, c'était ce que John ne parvenait pas à savoir, toute capacité analytique complètement disparue de son cerveau, décimée par la bombe H que Sherlock venait de lâcher.

\- C... Comment...

\- Oh, John, dit-il, et la dérision dans sa voix était pour John comme un poignard dans le cœur. C'était tellement évident que même un aveugle l'aurait remarqué. Tes regards, ton attitude, sans même parler de tes plaisirs solitaires la nuit.

\- Comment tu peux être au courant de ça ? s'exclama John, si rouge qu'il ne lui manquait que cinq gommettes en forme d'étoile sur le front pour imiter le drapeau de la Chine.

\- Parce qu'en tant que professionnel médical et à cheval sur l'hygiène, tu descends te laver les mains ensuite, et que la salle de bain est juste en face de ma chambre. Par ailleurs, ta chambre est située au dessus de la mienne et le plancher est assez fin pour faire passer les bruits.

Quand il était au collège, John s'était un jour vomi dessus en testant avec un peu trop d'entrain son réflexe nauséeux. Il avait été persuadé qu'il ne vivrait jamais d'expérience plus humiliante que celle d'aller de salle de classe en salle de classe avec un pull emprunté à un surveillant et la bouche qui sentait l'acide gastrique.

Jusqu'à ce jour.

\- Oh mon dieu, marmonna-t-il, le son de sa voix étouffé par ses mains qui couvraient son visage. Je rêve. C'est un cauchemar. Réveillez-moi.

\- C'est pour ça que je te propose de...

\- _Non,_ Sherlock. Sentiments pour toi ou non, je ne coucherai _pas_ avec toi pour une de tes stupides expériences. Tu peux rêver. Et maintenant, il faut que j'aille me préparer. J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir, moi. Je n'ai pas le temps pour toutes tes âneries.

Il n'adressa plus la parole à Sherlock pour le reste de l'après-midi, et claqua la porte de l'appartement en partant à son rendez-vous avec deux heures d'avance.

.oOo.

Lily était une jolie fille.

Du moins, John le croyait, mais c'était difficile à déterminer plus en détail avec tout le whisky qu'il avait ingéré en l'attendant. Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, probablement offensée et en colère, il s'en aperçut à peine. Il prit un taxi pour rentrer à Baker Street, et essaya pendant dix minutes de faire entrer sans succès la clé dans la porte, avec de copieux jurons, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était au n°219.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, le pas lourd et l'œil vitreux, Sherlock était installé dans son fauteuil, et John trouva étrangement plus simple de soutenir son regard quand il avait 1,5 gramme d'alcool dans le sang.

\- Ton rendez-vous s'est bien passé ? demanda Sherlock.

C'était très inhabituel qu'il lui pose des questions là-dessus – même bourré, John s'en rendait compte. Il s'appuya contre la chambranle de la porte pour éviter de tomber, et fixa Sherlock avec toute l'attention qu'il fut capable de rassembler (c'est-à-dire, pas énormément, il fallait bien l'admettre).

Ce soir-là, il n'était pas en robe de chambre sans tee-shirt en dessous, il était en chemise blanche et en pantalon noir, les cheveux soigneusement coiffés – ce qui n'était pas le cas quand John était parti ; il avait du mal à réfléchir avec lucidité, mais ça, il en était certain. Il se tenait les mains posées sur les bras sur fauteuils, les jambes pliées avec un petit côté snob, ses chaussures vernies pointant en l'air, et John le regarda en silence.

Il était beau.

\- Ok.

Ce n'était pas la réponse à la question qu'il avait posée, mais Sherlock n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas comprendre ce que ça signifiait, et malgré les brumes qui l'entouraient, John vit ses joues perdre quelques degrés de couleur – sa façon à lui de manifester son émotion. Lentement, à la façon d'un félin, il se leva de son fauteuil, et s'approcha de John. Pas assez pour le toucher, mais suffisamment pour que John doive relever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, suffisamment pour qu'il sente l'air tressaillir entre eux.

\- Ok ? répéta Sherlock.

Il n'était pas souvent incrédule, et John songea que c'était dommage que ça arrive seulement lors d'une soirée qu'il était certain d'oublier le lendemain, vu l'alcool qui courait dans ses veines – mais après tout, c'était bien pour cette raison qu'il donnait son accord.

\- Ok. À quelques conditions.

\- J'écoute, répondit Sherlock.

Son expression était d'un sérieux qui aurait peut-être flatté John, en d'autres circonstances, s'il n'avait pas été parfaitement au courant qu'il était attentif juste pour les besoins de son expérience.

\- On fait ça ce soir, dans ma chambre. Tu t'en vas avant que je me réveille, et on n'en parlera pas. Ni demain, ni jamais. Tu auras eu tes données pour ton expérience, et moi j'aurai tout oublié.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, et John haussa les siens, le coupant avant qu'il ait pu protester :

\- C'est non-négociable.

Le silence sembla s'étirer pendant quelques siècles, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock finisse par répondre, les sourcils toujours froncés :

\- Très bien.

\- Très bien, répéta John.

Ses yeux fixés à ceux de Sherlock, la réalisation de ce qu'ils allaient faire le frappa brusquement en plein dans le plexus solaire, et il déglutit. Il n'était pas entièrement certain de comment procéder, et il était férocement heureux d'être trop imbibé pour vraiment s'en sentir mal à l'aise ; il fit demi-tour, façon soldat, et remonta les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre, sans se retourner pour voir si Sherlock le suivait, et sans entendre ses pas dans l'escalier derrière lui.

Lorsque John entra dans sa chambre, il considéra son lit, fait avec une rigueur militaire ; pour autant qu'il ait passé ces derniers mois à imaginer Sherlock et lui en train d'y faire mille galipettes, il aurait ri au nez de quiconque lui aurait dit que ses fantasmes finiraient par se réaliser. Il s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, et se retourna finalement, pour découvrir que Sherlock ne l'avait pas suivi. Il n'eut pas le temps de choisir entre la déception et le soulagement avant d'entendre ses pas résonner dans l'escalier, et lorsque Sherlock apparut sur le seuil de la porte, il tenait dans une main un carnet et un stylo (pour son _expérience)_ et dans l'autre un flacon de lubrifiant et des préservatifs.

\- Je vois que tu avais prévu le coup, railla John.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir heureux ou désespéré à l'idée que Sherlock avait à ce point anticipé son assentiment, et il fixa avec un sombre plaisir la façon dont les yeux de Sherlock restaient fixés sur le mur, quelque part derrière lui, ou sur le plancher – partout, sauf sur lui.

\- J'ai préféré être prévoyant, finit-il par répondre.

\- Tu savais que tu arriverais à tes fins, dit John. Peu importe. Approche, qu'on en finisse.

Il ne voulait pas être aussi cruel, et il regretta sa froideur lorsqu'il vit l'expression blessée qui passa sur les traits de Sherlock avant qu'il ne fixe à nouveau son regard sur le plancher. Il vit ses mains se contracter sur le flacon de lubrifiant, et entendit le plastique des emballages de préservatifs crisser sous la pression, et leva les yeux pour voir Sherlock ouvrir la bouche, avant de la refermer sans avoir rien dit.

Il soupira.

\- Désolé, Sherlock. Allez, viens. On ne risque pas d'aller loin si tu restes à trois mètres de moi.

Sherlock ne bougea pas, pourtant, et John songea que si lui-même était incertain quant à la marche à suivre, ça devait être encore pire pour lui. Il observa ses doigts contractés, ses sourcils froncés, et s'approcha de lui doucement, pour poser une main sur sa joue. Après tout, malgré les circonstances, il n'avait pas besoin de réfréner sa tendresse, ce soir – il ne s'en souviendrait plus le lendemain.

\- C'est toi qui as voulu ça, Sherlock, rappela-t-il d'une voix plus douce. Tu ne vas pas abandonner ton expérience alors que tu es en si bon chemin ?

\- Toi, tu n'as pas envie de cette expérience, répondit Sherlock.

\- Si, soupira John. Enfin... pas de l'expérience, en tant que telle, mais _toi,_ Sherlock, j'ai envie de toi.

Il posa sa deuxième main sur son autre joue, et glissa doucement ses pouces sur les pommettes aiguës.

\- On ne le veut peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons, murmura John, mais on veut la même chose.

Lentement, comme s'il avait lui-même du mal à croire qu'il était en train de faire ça, il se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sherlock. Elles étaient plus froides que les siennes, et elles avaient un goût de thé, celui qu'il était probablement en train de boire quand John était rentré, et elles restèrent obstinément fermées jusqu'à ce que John passe sa langue brûlante dessus – là, enfin, il obtint une réaction, mais pas celle qu'il avait escomptée, puisque Sherlock se recula d'un coup.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, finalement, dit-il.

La tension était audible dans sa voix, et John eut un sourire – Sherlock vulnérable, c'était encore quelque chose qu'il aurait aimé se rappeler le lendemain matin.

Dommage.

\- Tout va bien se passer, Sherlock, murmura-t-il en réduisant à nouveau la distance entre eux. Viens.

Il posa une main sur celle qui tenait le flacon de lubrifiant, et le tira vers le lit, doucement, comme un enfant qui avait besoin qu'on le pousse un peu pour être convaincu. Ce qui était un comble, car c'était Sherlock qui avait voulu ça, pas John – et maintenant que John avait goûté à ses lèvres, il était hors de question qu'il le laisse partir sans avoir pu goûter au reste. Et tant pis pour les conséquences.

Le carnet, le lubrifiant et les préservatifs (cinq, nota John, de quoi être opérationnel plusieurs fois au cours de la nuit, s'il le fallait) tombèrent sur le lit, et John glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Sherlock avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- Ouvre la bouche, Sherlock, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. Laisse-toi faire.

 _Tu fausses les résultats de ton expérience,_ faillit-il ajouter, mais les mots avaient un goût amer, et il préféra les garder à l'état de pensée.

Lorsque sa langue toucha celle de Sherlock pour la première fois, John ressentit un frisson tellement intense qu'il eut l'impression d'avoir la colonne vertébrale à vif. Il glissa ses bras autour de son cou, et s'autorisa, enfin, à l'embrasser comme il l'avait toujours imaginé, la nuit au fond de son lit, comme il n'avait osé le faire que dans ses rêves les plus fous et les plus désespérés. Il enfouit ses doigts dans les boucles de Sherlock, et ce fut une petite victoire lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Sherlock se poser sur ses hanches, par-dessus sa chemise, si légèrement qu'il les sentait à peine, mais là tout de même.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait ça, marmonna Sherlock en se reculant pour prendre de l'air.

\- Je sais. Ça n'a pas d'importance.

\- Et toi, est-ce que tu... Pour la fiabilité de mes résultats, je devrais savoir si les sujets ont déjà vécu l'expérience ou si...

\- Je ne l'ai jamais fait non plus, coupa John. Avec un homme. Pas entièrement, du moins. À l'armée, on essaie des choses, mais... pas jusqu'au bout, non. Tu préfères annuler l'expérience ?

Maintenant que l'alcool émoussait ses principes et qu'il avait les bras autour du cou de Sherlock et les lèvres presque contre les siennes, John n'avait plus tellement envie de revenir en arrière, aussi ressentit-il un bête soulagement lorsque Sherlock murmura que non.

Il allait _coucher_ avec Sherlock. Que diraient Greg, ou Molly, s'ils les voyaient, là, en cet instant ? Bien sûr, cachés derrière les rideaux de leurs fenêtres, personne n'avait besoin de savoir, et même les concernés s'empresseraient de tout oublier, mais il y avait tout de même quelque chose d'étrange à l'idée de faire l'amour à son colocataire. À son meilleur ami.

Peu importe. Le meilleur ami en question avait une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir, et il était torride, et les questions existentielles induites par l'alcool pouvaient attendre plus tard, songea vaguement John. Il se recula, et étudia en silence la silhouette de Sherlock, lentement. (S'il n'avait droit qu'à une nuit, il ne serait pas dit qu'il n'en profiterait pas.)

Puis il leva les mains, et de ses doigts un peu tremblants d'alcool et d'émotion, défit le premier bouton de sa chemise, qui laissa entrevoir un bout de sa clavicule. Puis un deuxième. Puis un autre. Sherlock le laissait faire, immobile, attentif, et John songea que ça ressemblait à une cérémonie sacrée. Chaque fois qu'il s'était laissé aller à imaginer la scène, il avait vu ça de façon sauvage et passionnée, les vêtements arrachés, les corps jetés sur le lit, les lèvres en feu.

C'était autre chose, et pourtant, c'était tout autant à couper le souffle. Lentement, il écarta les pans de la chemise blanche, et le cœur battant sourdement dans ses tempes, il contempla le torse de Sherlock, si pâle, presque dépourvu de poils ; il ne put résister à l'envie de passer deux doigts sur sa peau, de haut en bas, et Sherlock ne broncha pas – il gardait les yeux fixés sur John, avec une expression intense que celui-ci ne lui avait jamais vue, et qu'il aurait aimé mémoriser, garder dans un tiroir secret de sa mémoire.

Puis il remonta les doigts, et les fit passer sous le tissu pour faire glisser la chemise sur les épaules de Sherlock. John l'avait déjà vu en habits légers – cet épisode avec le drap à Buckingham Palace ne serait pas oublié de sitôt – mais jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion de _contempler_ , et Sherlock, finalement, était moins fluet que ce que ses couches de vêtements et son long manteau semblaient laisser croire. La chemise tomba au sol, et John passa le bout de ses doigts sur les muscles de ses épaules, avant de se pencher pour y poser ses lèvres. Il sentit le frisson qui parcourut la peau de Sherlock, la tension qui n'avait toujours pas disparu, et il remonta doucement le long de son cou, savourant la tiédeur de sa peau et l'odeur enivrante de son gel douche, jusqu'à arriver au creux de son cou.

Pendant un instant d'intense possessivité, il eut envie d'y laisser une marque, visible aux yeux de tous, avant qu'un éclair de lucidité ne lui fasse comprendre que s'il ne se rappelait pas de la nuit le lendemain, il n'aurait pas envie de trouver un suçon dans le cou de Sherlock, soit parce que ça voudrait dire que c'était lui qui le lui avait fait, soit (pire) que ce serait quelqu'un d'autre.

Pas de souvenirs, pas de marques.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas John de savourer le goût de Sherlock au creux de son cou, un endroit qu'il aimait déjà particulièrement chez les autres gens, mais qui chez son colocataire, le faisait trembler des genoux et tressaillir de l'entrejambe. Sherlock émit un drôle de petit bruit, à mi-chemin entre le gémissement et le couinement, et John fut tellement surpris qu'il ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête pour le regarder d'un air éberlué – et Sherlock lui rendit un regard teinté de l'arrogance dont il se drapait comme d'une protection lorsqu'il était sur la défensive.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, rien, s'empressa de répondre John. Tu aimes bien ça ? Dans le cou ?

Sous ses yeux incrédules, il vit les joues de Sherlock s'assombrir de deux teintes, ce qui était une réponse plus positive que toutes les autres que le détective aurait pu lui donner, et il sourit. Et recommença. Et Sherlock gémit à nouveau, et John songea que même s'ils s'arrêtaient là, en cet instant, il avait de quoi nourrir ses fantasmes pour le reste de sa vie.

Mais lorsque Sherlock leva les mains, ses mains restées jusque là d'une immobilité tendue le long de son corps, et qu'il se mit à son tour à défaire les boutons de la chemise de John, celui-ci eut l'impression que son cœur allait sauter hors de sa poitrine pour rebondir sur le plancher. Il déglutit.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux, Sherlock ? murmura-t-il, brusquement incertain. Tu es prêt à aller jusque là pour une expérience ?

\- Oui, répondit simplement Sherlock.

Et là, juste comme ça, ce fut suffisant. Il avait envie de Sherlock, et Sherlock le voulait, pour ses propres raisons tordues, mais il le voulait. Il était capable de faire avec.

Il laissa Sherlock lui enlever sa chemise, frissonnant légèrement dans l'air frais de la pièce, avant de s'attaquer à la ceinture noire de son meilleur ami et au bouton de son pantalon. D'un geste mutin, et complètement imprévu, il glissa la main sur son entrejambe, sur le tissu, et ça ne rata pas – Sherlock se raidit à nouveau instantanément.

Il y avait du challenge, songea John avec un petit sourire. Il ne détestait pas ça.

Sous le tissu, Sherlock n'était pas encore en érection, mais maintenant qu'ils en étaient arrivés aussi loin, John allait tout faire pour changer ça. Il fit glisser le pantalon sur le sol, le tira par la main pour l'obliger à en sortir, et le poussa doucement vers le lit, jusqu'à ce que ses mollets tapent contre le bord et qu'il perde l'équilibre, s'effondrant sur le matelas. Son air incertain lui donnait un petit côté mignon qui lui manquait cruellement en temps habituel, et John eut un sourire avant de se mettre à genoux devant lui.

Il entendit la respiration de Sherlock se bloquer dans sa poitrine, et s'empêcha de sourire davantage.

\- John, murmura Sherlock, tu n'as pas besoin de... Je ne...

\- Sherlock, si on fait ça, on va faire ça bien, ok ? Et ça te fera plus de données pour ton expérience.

\- Mais...

\- Chut, murmura John. Laisse-toi faire.

Les protestations s'éteignirent lorsqu'il fut assez près pour que son nez glisse le long du tissu du caleçon gris, et dans sa vision périphérique, il vit les doigts de Sherlock se contracter sur la couverture. Si près, il sentait son odeur, l'odeur du linge propre, du gel douche (alors il avait _réellement_ prévu son coup – il avait été à ce point certain) et celle de la transpiration et de la nervosité.

Bordel. Il était sur le point de _tailler une pipe_ à Sherlock Holmes. Qui aurait pu y croire ? Bon – probablement tout le monde, à vrai dire, si les réactions habituelles de leur entourage étaient d'aucune indication, mais lui-même, la veille, aurait cru avoir plus de chances de gagner le million à la loterie.

Sa respiration se perdait dans le coton gris (bizarre, il aurait jugé que Sherlock Holmes serait plus du genre à porter des caleçons de soie), et installé entre les jambes de Sherlock, une main sur une cuisse nue, aux muscles tendus, et l'autre sur une hanche, le doigt flirtant avec l'élastique du boxer, il sentait l'homme entièrement sous son contrôle, et dieu que c'était grisant.

Sa deuxième main remonta à son tour vers l'élastique, et le soupir de soulagement que poussa Sherlock lorsque le tissu glissa sur sa peau donna à John l'impression qu'un feu brûlant se répandait dans ses entrailles.

Ça allait être dur d'y aller lentement.

Mais c'était une nuit unique, et dans la mesure de ses capacités altérées par l'alcool, il tenait à faire ça bien. Il ne se prétendait pas expert en fellations, mais même sans compter l'armée, où il avait appris deux ou trois petits trucs, il avait été du côté receveur pendant assez longtemps pour savoir ce qui faisait du bien. Et il _voulait_ faire du bien à Sherlock, oh que oui. Qu'il ressorte de cette chambre les jambes titubantes, le cœur tambourinant, avec la pleine mesure de tout ce qu'il ratait en laissant partir John.

La peau était chaude sous sa langue, et Sherlock laissa échapper un bruit étouffé, comme s'il se retenait de gémir – lorsque John leva les yeux, une de ses mains avait quitté le drap, et l'extérieur de son poignet scellait ses lèvres. Dommage. John préférait l'entendre – et il allait faire en sorte que ce soit le cas, ça oui.

Il glissa la pointe de sa langue contre la peau, de bas en haut, jusqu'à l'extrémité, avant de refermer ses lèvres dessus, doucement, pour ne pas effaroucher le détective. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas besoin d'aller vite. Il suffisait juste de faire _bien_. Et Sherlock avait déjà l'air d'aimer ça, s'il fallait en croire les micro-mouvements convulsifs de ses hanches, sous les mains de John, et la façon dont il se durcissait entre ses lèvres.

Merde. Il aurait pu passer toute sa vie à ça.

Enfin, peut-être pas en l'état, car son pantalon, qu'il avait gardé sur lui, devenait de plus en plus serré à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, chaque gémissement que Sherlock n'arrivait pas entièrement à étouffer. Et dire qu'il s'était cru dans un stade d'ébriété trop avancé pour être capable de bander... Mais c'était Sherlock, là, à côté de lui, sous lui. Ça voulait dire quelque chose.

\- John...

Sherlock prononça son prénom au moment précis où John décidait de le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche, les doigts d'une main autour de la base, et le mot se perdit dans un autre son, qui pouvait être à mi-chemin entre un gémissement et un sanglot – et qui ne fit rien pour calmer l'érection de John.

C'était bon. Et ce n'était même pas lui qui la recevait, cette pipe – mais quelque part, c'était presque meilleur encore de la faire à Sherlock, et il avait envie, merde, il avait envie de plus, de trop, il n'allait jamais pouvoir garder son calme, son rythme. Il creusa ses joues en remontant, juste pour le plaisir d'entendre à nouveau Sherlock balbutier le son indéfinissable, et recommença, et encore. Il ne sentait plus du tout la fraîcheur de la pièce, au contraire – il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, un message peut-être de son corps pour lui signifier de quitter ses derniers vêtements.

Sherlock était proche ; ses gémissements se muaient en cris rauques, indéfinis, et John ne voulait pas terminer si vite, pas alors qu'ils avaient tant d'autres choses à faire et seulement une nuit. Il releva la tête, les lèvres déjà humides de liquide pré-séminal, et sourit lorsqu'il vit les deux tâches rouges qui s'étalaient sur les joues de Sherlock, et son expression, à mi-chemin entre l'abasourdissement et le désespoir que John se soit reculé.

\- Si tu crois qu'on va terminer ça si tôt, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, murmura John en se penchant pour un dernier coup de langue, qui lui valut un autre gémissement.

Puis Sherlock se redressa sur ses coudes, et John, en se relevant, aurait voulu pouvoir prendre une photo avec ses paupières, là – il incarnait à merveille le croisement entre indécence et innocence, entre son regard un peu perdu planté sur John et son corps délicieusement sexy, tendu à tous les niveaux de langage. Putain. Qu'il était beau.

\- John...

\- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas passer à la suite, Sherlock ?

\- ...Si.

La réponse avait tardé à venir, mais il n'y avait pas d'hésitation dans la façon dont le regard clair glissait sur son propre corps, et John manqua d'en rougir comme une adolescente. Bon dieu. Il avait presque quarante ans, c'était ridicule – mais lorsque Sherlock se releva pour l'aider à défaire le reste de vêtements, sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Ses gestes étaient attentionnés, probablement à cause de la crainte du débutant, mais sans être maladroits pour autant. Le pantalon tomba à terre, tout comme celui de Sherlock un peu plus tôt, suivi par le caleçon, et John crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter lorsque Sherlock lui prit le poignet et lécha l'intérieur de sa paume, avant de le guider vers son érection. Avant de faire pareil de son côté, avec sa propre main. Oh. Merde. Il était pas mauvais non plus. Rien qu'à sentir ses doigts se refermer autour de lui, John eut l'impression de voir les lumières du paradis gravées à l'intérieur de ses paupières quand il fermait les yeux.

\- Merde. Sherlock...

Sa paume humide était brûlante, contre lui, et John songea un instant à toutes les fois où il s'était imaginé Sherlock et lui en train de se toucher mutuellement, ici même, dans cette chambre.

C'était loin d'être à la hauteur de la réalité.

Son front glissa contre l'épaule de Sherlock, et il pouvait sentir sa propre respiration rebondir contre le creux de son cou, et celle de Sherlock se perdre dans ses cheveux, tandis que leurs mains glissaient l'une contre l'autre, en douceur d'abord, puis de plus en plus rapidement, à mesure que John se perdait dans le plaisir qui commençait déjà à se diffuser dans les méandres de son cerveau. Tout son cœur, toute son âme criait le nom de Sherlock, et non – _non_ – il ne voulait pas que ça aille si vite, non, il voulait profiter, c'était la première et dernière fois, il voulait profiter...

Par un effort surhumain de volonté, il cessa le mouvement de sa main, et celui de Sherlock en même temps, avant de lever la tête vers lui, pour lui dire qu'il voulait plus – et ses lèvres se firent immédiatement happer par celles de Sherlock.

Oh, il avait compris le but du jeu. Et il tournait les règles à son avantage.

Et John était incapable de lui en vouloir.

\- J'ai envie de toi, marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque, tout contre ses lèvres. _Maintenant_ , Sherlock.

John ne savait pas trop à quoi il s'attendait, mais à la réflexion, probablement pas à Sherlock qui hochait simplement la tête, avant de se pencher vers le lit pour saisir le flacon de lubrifiant, et de se retourner vers John, l'air interrogateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?

Oh, la façon qu'il avait de demander ça, ce regard innocent et ses lèvres rougies, tentantes, indécentes...

John n'hésita qu'une demi-seconde.

\- Prends-moi.

Sherlock devait certainement s'attendre à l'inverse, si l'étonnement dans son regard était une indication suffisante, mais John, après tout, avait toujours aimé le surprendre, et là, en cet instant, il n'arrivait pas à imaginer quelque chose dont il avait plus envie que le corps de Sherlock au dessus de lui, en lui. Il en avait besoin, physiquement, comme de l'air qu'il respirait.

Sherlock ne fit pas de commentaires. Il ne lui demanda pas s'il était sûr. Il tira John vers le lit, et le poussa doucement pour qu'il atterrisse à quatre pattes, et John, frissonnant de se trouver si exposé, se demanda à quel moment exactement il avait perdu le contrôle de la soirée – ou plutôt, à quel moment Sherlock le lui avait volé.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir longtemps, car l'instant d'après, quelque chose d'humide venait de glisser entre ses fesses, et John s'attendait aux caresses des doigts, au lubrifiant frais. Il ne s'attendait pas à la chaleur.

\- Oh _. Oh god._ Sherlock !

Non – comment – _oh._ S'il avait cru voir le paradis l'instant d'avant, il s'était bien, _bien_ trompé – et ce fut la seule pensée cohérente qu'il fut capable de former alors que la langue de Sherlock, cette fourbe, glissait contre lui. Et John n'avait plus de mots, parce que rien ne pouvait décrire les sensations que Sherlock était en train de lui faire vivre, là – il aurait voulu lui dire d'arrêter, que sa dernière douche remontait à plusieurs heures, que ce n'était pas hygiénique, que c'était _sale_ – et en pratique, il cambrait le dos, il écartait les cuisses, et étouffait ses gémissements dans l'oreiller, les mains accrochées aux barreaux de la tête de son lit, en espérant que Sherlock n'arrête jamais, jamais, _jamais._ Il avait le cœur dans la gorge, les poumons en mode automatique. Il avait l'impression d'être sur le point de pleurer.

\- Sh...

Les mains de Sherlock glissaient contre ses cuisses, son dos, tandis que sa langue continuait à lui faire vivre sa douce torture, et John se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer ses cris. Ça, il n'avait jamais connu, avec personne, et l'idée que c'était Sherlock qui le lui faisait vivre pour la première fois avait de quoi couper le souffle aussi efficacement que ce qu'il était en train de lui faire vivre.

Et qui s'arrêta trop tôt, bien trop tôt au goût de John. Le visage de Sherlock se retira, et John tenta bien de cambrer encore plus le dos pour le poursuivre, pour retrouver cette langue indécente, et poussa un petit gémissement de dépit lorsqu'il ne rencontra que de l'air.

\- Sherlock... Encore...

Heureusement que son taux d'alcoolémie était encore assez conséquent, car dans son état normal, il aurait eu honte de le supplier avec une telle voix, pour une telle chose – mais il n'était pas dans son état normal, et quitte à en avoir honte le lendemain (à supposer qu'il s'en rappelle), pour l'instant, il était satisfait d'être désinhibé par le whisky.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais passer à la suite ? demanda Sherlock.

Il était derrière lui, et John avait encore la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller, les jointures de ses mains blanchies sur les barreaux du lit, mais il pouvait entendre le petit sourire dans sa voix, et il pouvait voir dans son esprit son expression satisfaite – sans aller vraiment jusqu'à l'arrogance ; juste assez pour être irritant, mais pas insupportable.

Oh, et puis ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance, qu'il soit insupportable ou non, quand il avait une telle arme à disposition. On pouvait littéralement dire qu'il n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, pour le plus grand bonheur de John.

\- C'était avant que je sache à quel point t'étais doué pour ça, marmonna-t-il en laissant sa honte à la porte, la voix étouffée par l'oreiller.

Sherlock eut un autre petit rire suffisant (de toute évidence, il était plus détendu quand il était au contrôle des opérations), mais John le pardonna (au centuple) quand il se pencha à nouveau pour lui faire voir des merveilles derrière ses yeux fermés.

C'était injuste d'être si doué partout, songea John un instant, avant de se dire que pour une fois, il profitait au lieu de subir et qu'il pouvait donc bien se la fermer.

Encore une fois, le moment prit fin trop tôt, mais John allait finir par s'étouffer s'il continuait à enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiller pour assourdir ses cris, et il supposait que Sherlock n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec un cadavre sur les bras – et même pas une mort mystérieuse, en plus. _La tragique affaire de l'anulingus mortel,_ songea John en réprimant tant bien que mal une irrésistible envie de rire. Ça ferait un titre d'enfer pour le blog.

Son hilarité cessa quand il sentit les doigts de Sherlock remonter le long de sa cuisse, remplacée par une sorte de vague nervosité ; même après en être arrivé là, il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de lui rappeler que ce qui allait suivre était un tout autre morceau, et est-ce qu'il était vraiment bien sûr de le vouloir ?

Non, ce n'était même pas la question qui se posait, en fait. Il avait juste peur de l'inconnu. Peur, bêtement, d'avoir mal. C'était idiot, complètement idiot, parce que la douleur, en tant que soldat, il connaissait, et que tant que ce n'était pas létal, il pouvait tout supporter, surtout ce qui finirait par lui faire du bien (et c'était censé être le cas, parce que sinon, il ne voyait pas pourquoi tout le monde ferait un tel foin autour de la sodomie).

Et puis, si Sherlock était capable de lui faire voir des étoiles rien qu'avec sa langue, qu'est-ce que ça devait être avec le reste. Il y avait encore quelques galaxies qui méritaient d'être explorées.

\- Ça va, John ?

Il devait avoir senti son hésitation – amusant comme l'assurance était passé d'un camp à l'autre. John tourna la tête, toujours à quatre pattes sur le lit (ou plutôt, à deux pattes et deux épaules), se tortillant pour voir le visage de Sherlock et lui offrir un petit sourire.

\- Ouais. Vas-y.

Sherlock soutint son regard un instant, puis baissa les yeux vers ses doigts, et même si John ne parvenait pas à voir ce qu'il faisait, le fait de le deviner était presque encore plus excitant. Il entendit le "plop" du bouchon de lubrifiant qui s'ouvrait, le "pffrrt" du liquide et de l'air qu'il expulsait, le "clac" du bouchon qui se refermait, et John ferma les yeux, dans l'attente – l'instant d'après, les doigts glacials de Sherlock le touchaient.

Ça changeait, après la chaleur de sa langue. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il détestait pour autant. Le doigt de Sherlock jouait autour de l'entrée, et John se demanda s'il avait lu des pages et des pages de savoir théorique sur le sujet, pour connaître la marche à suivre sans lui poser la question. Certainement. C'était Sherlock, après tout.

Puis un doigt s'enfonça en lui, et la pensée s'évanouit.

Il n'alla pas très loin, au début, et la sensation était bizarre, et le bruit était indécent, et l'idée le mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Puis Sherlock bougea le doigt, le poussa vers l'intérieur, et le ressortit, et John sentit ses poumons se vider. C'était bizarre, oui – mais pas désagréable. Loin de là.

Et Sherlock recommença, une fois, et encore une fois, et John se mordit la lèvre. De moins en moins bizarre, et de plus en plus addictif. Il avait envie de gémir des jurons et des prières dans son oreiller, les premiers lorsque le doigt de Sherlock se reculait un peu trop, et les derniers lorsqu'il glissait au maximum de ce qu'il pouvait atteindre.

\- Détends-toi, John...

Hein ? Il était détendu. Très détendu, pensa John, les mains crispées contre le drap. Puis Sherlock inséra un deuxième doigt, et John réalisa qu'il n'était pas détendu du tout. Parce que c'était bon de se contracter autour de lui.

Les deux doigts glissèrent doucement, et John s'habitua tout aussi rapidement que pour le premier ; sauf que c'était encore meilleur. À chaque mouvement, il ne pouvait empêcher ses hanches d'aller à leur rencontre, et il aurait voulu que Sherlock aille plus vite, bordel, _plus vite_ , et _plus fort_ , mais il restait d'une lenteur désespérante, et il voulait plus, plus, _plus, plus..._

\- _Plus,_ grogna-t-il entre deux respirations altérées. _Sherlock._

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, mais un troisième doigt qui vint se joindre à la danse, et John allait perdre la tête, s'il continuait à le torturer comme ça, c'était certain... Il imaginait les longs doigts de Sherlock, ses beaux doigts de violoniste, entrer et sortir de lui, et il ne put s'empêcher de glisser un main jusqu'à son entrejambe pour soulager la douloureuse pression qu'il avait trop longtemps négligée.

 _God._ C'était bon. C'était parfait.

C'était le moment de passer aux choses sérieuses.

\- Sherlock... Dépêche-toi...

Sa voix était à peine reconnaissable, à peine compréhensible, et les doigts de Sherlock ralentirent avant de s'arrêter et de se retirer.

\- Me dépêcher de quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix toute innocente, et si John n'avait pas eu envie de lui à ce point, il se serait retourné pour le frapper.

\- Tu le sais bien, grogna-t-il.

\- Je veux t'entendre me le dire.

Oh, cet abruti de détective, qu'il était insupportable !

Bon. Puisqu'il voulait la jouer comme ça.

\- Sherlock. Prends-moi. Pénètre-moi. Baise-moi jusqu'à ce que je sois incapable de tenir debout. Jusqu'à ce que le lit tombe en miettes. _Baise. Moi._ Là, c'est assez clair pour toi ?

De toute évidence oui, s'il fallait en croire le silence de stupéfaction qui suivit (partagé par John, s'il fallait être honnête, éberlué lui-même, dans un coin de sa tête, de s'entendre dire des choses pareilles, et avec autant de véhémence), avant de d'être brisé par un bruit de plastique déchiré.

L'instant d'attente lorsqu'il mit le préservatif fut à la fois long comme trois siècles et aussi court que s'il n'avait pas existé. Intéressante, cette distorsion du temps. Peut-être que Sherlock la mettrait dans son rapport d'expérience.

Puis il le sentit, contre lui, d'abord, comme hésitant, une nouvelle couche de lubrifiant froid contre sa peau, puis il ne s'intéressa plus à la température, plus du tout, lorsque Sherlock entra en lui. _Si j'avais été sobre,_ s'était dit John un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, _jamais je n'aurais fait ça._ Dieu soit loué de lui avoir donné la bonne idée de se payer une mine phénoménale. Avec ses inhibitions inexistantes et sa culpabilité qui avait mis les voiles, John pouvait à présenter profiter sans se soucier de rien d'autre, et il y avait de quoi profiter, oh oui.

C'était douloureux, un peu. Même si Sherlock l'avait bien préparé, il y avait tout de même ce petit tiraillement désagréable, qui sans être proprement insupportable, était assez présent pour éclipser le reste – à part, évidemment, l'étrange sensation d'avoir un pénis qui s'enfonçait dans le cul, songea John, amusé. C'était bizarre. Ça allait à l'encontre de toutes ses habitudes physiologiques, et John avait l'impression que tout le reste de son corps se mettait aussi à fonctionner à l'envers, ses poumons qui se bloquaient, son cerveau qui n'arrivait plus à suivre. C'était si étrange que ça en devenait presque plus désagréable que la petite douleur physique, et pendant un bref, bref instant, il fut tenté de dire à Sherlock que finalement, il en reviendrait bien à sa langue.

Mais juste pendant un instant. Parce qu'ensuite, Sherlock bougea, puis se retira, et John se mit à gémir avant même de comprendre que la douleur se transformait en plaisir. Il tendit les hanches, et Sherlock, prenant le signe pour ce qu'il était, réitéra son mouvement. Et encore une fois.

À la quatrième fois, John avait entièrement oublié ce que le mot "douleur" signifiait, et il mordait l'oreiller d'une façon qui manquait totalement de dignité (il était le premier à l'admettre), les doigts de retour contre les barreaux, jointures blanchies, et bougeant le bassin pour accompagner les mouvements de Sherlock.

Putain. Putain. _Putain._

S'il avait su. S'il avait su que ça lui ferait un tel effet, les mains brûlantes de Sherlock dans le pli de ses hanches, sa respiration dans son dos cambré, les petits soupirs qu'il entendait derrière lui...

\- Touche-moi, touche-moi, _touche-moi_ , balbutia-t-il comme une litanie – plusieurs fois de suite de crainte de ne pas avoir été compris la première fois.

Mais il l'avait été, et la main de Sherlock glissa de sa hanche jusqu'à son entrejambe, et John ne voulait même plus essayer d'étouffer ses cris. _Merde merde merde, non non non, pas tout de suite, retiens-toi, John, retiens-toi, t'es plus un adolescent gouverné par ses hormones, retiens-toi, pas si vite, profite, profite, profite, profite..._

C'était difficile. Très difficile. Surtout avec les bruits que faisait Sherlock, derrière lui, les gémissements entrecoupés de cris rauques, et John eut brutalement très, très, très envie de voir autre chose devant lui que la taie d'oreiller trempée de salive, et il allait en faire la remarque à Sherlock ; mais juste au moment où il se préparait mentalement à se reculer, à faire cesser la sensation, Sherlock lui-même s'arrêta, et avec une force insoupçonnée, le retourna sur le matelas.

Sherlock n'était pas toujours motivé par tout ce qu'il entreprenait, mais quand il l'était, il y mettait un dévouement et une passion considérable. John connaissait bien ses expressions dans ces cas-là, les sourires ravis, les petits tours ridicules qu'il effectuait sur lui-même (de préférence avec un vêtement flottant, pour un effet plus théâtral), et surtout son regard, d'une intensité éblouissante.

Là, il n'y avait pas de sourire, il n'y avait pas d'effet théâtral, mais Sherlock regardait John, et John avait l'impression d'être figé sur l'oreiller par la puissance de ce regard qui ne voulait pas le quitter. Il avait souvent vu Sherlock intouchable dans sa concentration lorsqu'il faisait ses expériences, et maintenant, il avait l'impression de savoir ce que ça faisait de se retrouver sous le microscope, là où l'entière attention de Sherlock (et ça représentait une quantité considérable) était fixée. C'était la première fois (et probablement la dernière, si on y pensait, mais John ne voulait pas y penser) que Sherlock le regardait comme ça, comme s'il ne voyait que lui, comme s'il n'existait que lui dans son monde.

Puis Sherlock glissa en lui, à nouveau, sans le quitter des yeux, et pendant un instant, John se demanda s'il serait jamais capable de trouver autre chose qui en vaille la peine, maintenant qu'il avait connu ça.

Il n'en était pas certain. Mais c'était un problème pour un autre jour.

Il glissa ses mains dans les boucles de Sherlock, juste parce qu'il le pouvait, et leva la tête pour essayer d'atteindre ses lèvres, entre deux mouvements de hanches et de bassin. Il avait une folle envie de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, là, mais c'était inutile, parce que Sherlock était déjà au courant, et parce que ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Il faisait ça pour l'expérience.

Alors John réfréna ses mots et les remplaça par des cris rauques et des gémissements. Sherlock posa son front contre le sien, et il pouvait sentir sa respiration chaude contre ses lèvres, son corps contre lui, en lui, sur lui, et il se mordit les lèvres.

\- Sherlock...

L'orgasme n'était pas inattendu, John l'avait senti monter, mais il ne l'attendait pas si intense, si époustouflant – il avait l'impression que toutes les fonctions de son corps et de son cerveau s'étaient déconnectées, et pour autant qu'il ait une certaine expérience du sexe (du moins, le genre de sexe dont il avait l'habitude), il n'avait _jamais_ ressenti ça.

Contre lui, Sherlock le mordit doucement dans le cou en atteignant son propre pic, et pendant un très bref instant, John eut l'impression qu'il allait en pleurer.

C'était dingue. Hallucinant. Voilà donc à quoi ressemblait le sexe entre hommes – le sexe avec Sherlock.

S'il avait pu, il l'aurait enchaîné au lit, pour qu'ils n'arrêtent jamais.

\- Wow, murmura John lorsqu'il eut récupéré la capacité de parler – et de penser. _Wow._

Sherlock releva la tête, pour pouvoir l'observer dans les yeux, et John put regarder en gros plan la fine goutte de sueur qui glissa le long de sa tempe. Dieu, qu'il était beau.

\- Ça correspondait à tes attentes ? murmura-t-il, et John sentit l'inquiétude derrière les mots, et il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Il savait que ses paroles allaient forcément donner la grosse tête à Sherlock, mais il n'eut pas le courage de gâcher le moment, et murmura :

\- Ça les a complètement dépassées, tu veux dire.

Un fin sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Sherlock, qui l'observait toujours intensément, puis, réalisant qu'il était toujours affalé sur John, il se redressa et se releva du lit – John frissonna lorsque l'air froid mordit sa peau. Le sourire sur ses lèvres s'effaça progressivement, à mesure que revenait sa lucidité (toute relative, certes, au vu du niveau d'alcool dans ses veines) ; voilà – c'était déjà fini.

Bon. C'était ce qui était prévu, certes.

Ce qui ne rendait en rien l'idée plus agréable.

Il rabattit la couverture sur ses épaules, les yeux posés sur les fesses de Sherlock qui était en train de s'occuper du préservatif usagé – des jolies fesses, avec une petite fossette ; les mêmes fesses que John avait manqué d'apercevoir au Palais, et qu'il pouvait à présenter dévorer du regard à loisir – du moins jusque ce que Sherlock tourne la tête et que John détourne le regard à toute allure, pris en flagrant délit.

\- Je vais à la salle de bain, déclara-t-il.

Il n'ajouta pas de "je reviens", et John hocha la tête, la gorge serrée. Mais il laissa la porte ouverte derrière lui en partant – est-ce que c'était un bon signe ? De toute façon, c'était John lui-même qui lui avait dit de partir dès qu'ils auraient terminé, il l'avait imposé comme condition : Sherlock ne faisait que respecter ses termes, après tout.

Avec un soupir, il saisit un kleenex sur la table de chevet et essuya rapidement les dégâts sur son ventre.

Peut-être qu'il pouvait rejoindre Sherlock dans la douche...?

Non.

Avec l'impression soudaine que son corps pesait une tonne, John se leva et traversa la pièce, ses pas craquant sur le vieux plancher – et il ferma la porte.

Il n'attendit pas de voir si Sherlock revenait avant de s'endormir.

.oOo.

Lorsque John se réveilla, le lendemain matin, sa migraine était tellement horrible qu'il envisagea sérieusement de glisser ses doigts derrière ses globes oculaires pour touiller sa matière cérébrale. Chaque mouvement lui donnait envie de rendre le contenu de son estomac, chaque bruit résonnait dans sa tête comme une volée de cloches, et les odeurs lui donnaient des haut-le-cœur.

Il ouvrit un œil, le regretta instantanément lorsqu'un rayon de soleil le frappa en plein dans la rétine, et grogna.

En plus, il avait mal au cul. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour...

Oh.

 _OH._

 _Sherlock._

Il avait _couché_ avec Sherlock. Voilà ce qu'il avait fait.

Toute la soirée lui revint en tête avec une quantité invraisemblable de détails, qu'il avait été à moitié certain d'oublier et qui au contraire semblaient s'être gravés dans sa mémoire. Sherlock, sur le fauteuil du salon. Lui qui disait oui. Sherlock, qui se ramenait avec les préservatifs. Qui se laissait déshabiller.

Sherlock, qui lui faisait un anulingus. _Oh. God._

Il n'avait pas rêvé, hein ? Non. Impossible, la douleur était là pour en attester.

Lentement, il se redressa dans son lit, les yeux toujours fermés, et même s'il savait ce qui l'attendait, même s'il savait que c'était lui qui avait dit à Sherlock de partir, et que Sherlock était parti, la déception qui l'inonda lorsqu'il ouvrit un quart de paupière et réalisa qu'il était seul dans son lit était insupportable.

Lentement, il tapota les draps à côté de lui : ils étaient froids. Défaits, mais avec ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant.

John soupira. Et dire qu'il n'avait accepté que parce qu'il était certain de tout oublier le lendemain ! Tu parles. Non seulement il s'en souvenait très bien, mais il n'avait qu'une envie : recommencer.

Mais c'était Sherlock, et c'était pour l'expérience, et c'était perdu d'avance.

En bas, dans l'appartement, un bruit de poêle sur une gazinière qui lui fit froncer les sourcils de douleur, et il releva la tête – la porte était ouverte.

Il l'avait fermée la veille, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi était-elle ouverte ? Si Sherlock n'était pas revenu ?

 _Pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas Mrs Hudson._

Sur la table de chevet, à côté de lui, et du mouchoir avec lequel il avait essuyé le sperme sur son ventre la veille, attendaient un verre d'eau et un comprimé effervescent.

John releva un regard incertain vers la porte, toujours grande ouverte, toujours vide, et fit tomber le cachet effervescent dans l'eau avant de le boire avec gratitude.

Est-ce qu'il était obligé de se lever ? Oui, il supposait que oui, mais l'idée n'avait rien de fantastique, surtout qu'il y avait quelqu'un à l'étage d'en dessous, et qu'il y avait de fortes chances, au moins 80%, qu'il s'agisse de son colocataire. (Les 20% restants étaient dus à l'odeur de nourriture que John pouvait sentir depuis sa chambre, et Sherlock ne faisait _pas_ la cuisine, mais le résultat était calculé sur deux faits qui empêchaient la probabilité de descendre encore plus bas : premièrement, Mrs Hudson ne préparait jamais à manger chez eux, et en dehors d'elle, John ne voyait pas un inconnu prendre soudainement le contrôle de leur cuisine ; et deuxièmement – ça puait le brûlé. Peut-être bien Sherlock, finalement.)

Bon. De toute façon, il n'allait pas passer la journée dans sa chambre, il avait besoin d'une douche – oh que oui – et la salle de bain était en bas. Malheureusement.

Douloureusement, il se leva, et ramassa en grognant son caleçon laissé au hasard dans la pièce, avant d'enfiler le bas de pyjama qu'il n'avait pas utilisé la nuit précédente, et une robe de chambre à nouer par-dessus. Sherlock lui avait peut-être léché le cul la veille, mais hors de question qu'il le voie à poil ce matin.

En théorie, il aurait aimé descendre l'escalier avec la légèreté et la discrétion d'un chat, pour ne pas prévenir Sherlock de son arrivée, mais après une nuit pareille, et avec la gueule de bois qu'il se trimballait, il réussit juste à atteindre le niveau "rhinocéros de petite taille". Mouais.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, Sherlock se retourna, et malgré la lenteur de ses connexions neuronales, malgré la lumière matinale qui grillait toutes ses pensées, John réalisa aussitôt quelque chose : la journée n'était pas partie pour bien commencer.

Tout de même, c'était bien Sherlock aux fourneaux, et si John avait été en meilleure forme, physiquement _et_ moralement, il serait peut-être allé chercher un appareil photo pour immortaliser la scène. En l'état, il resta sur le seuil de la porte, bouche bée, tandis que Sherlock faisait brûler ses œufs dans la poêle, après avoir déjà mis sur une assiette des tranches de bacon carbonisé et des toasts trop grillés.

John cligna des yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel...?

Sherlock éteignit le gaz avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui, avec cet air mi-figue mi-raisin que John ne lui voyait que quand il était mal à l'aise (c'est-à-dire, pas très souvent, connaissant le bonhomme).

\- J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner.

\- Pas besoin d'être Sherlock Holmes pour s'en rendre compte, rétorqua John sans aménité. La question est _pourquoi ?_

\- Je... me suis dit que tu en aurais... besoin. Après ta... soirée.

Sherlock qui ne trouvait pas ses mots. Ça, c'était nouveau. Il fixait John intensément, comme s'il était à la recherche de quelque chose, une réponse sur ses traits, et John n'était pas bête. Il savait bien ce qu'il cherchait.

Avec un soupir, précautionneusement, il s'installa à table, et regarda Sherlock faire glisser jusque devant lui un mug de thé. Et continuer à l'observer.

Et... non. Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Peu lui importait si Sherlock voulait lui parler de cette stupide expérience, il s'en tiendrait à ce qu'il avait dit la veille, et ne prononcerait pas un mot sur le sujet. C'était ses conditions, après tout. Sherlock devait les respecter.

Mais le jour où Sherlock respecterait les règles, il neigerait en enfer.

\- Tu t'en souviens, dit-il d'un ton affirmatif, presque accusateur, en s'installant sur la chaise en face de lui.

John, à ces paroles, s'estima férocement heureux d'avoir déjà avalé sa gorgée de thé – il fut en mesure de reposer la tasse sur la table calmement, et de relever les yeux vers Sherlock sans être interrompu par une quinte de toux fort malvenue.

\- Me souvenir de quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton innocent.

Mais le jour où il réussirait à tromper Sherlock, les poules auraient des dents.

\- De notre relation sexuelle d'hier soir.

Oh, dans la bataille des mots, il n'était pas mauvais. Cette fois, John n'eut même pas besoin de l'aide du thé pour s'étouffer. Sherlock l'autorisa complaisamment à tousser pendant dix bonnes secondes avant de reprendre :

\- Je sais que tu t'en souviens. Tu avais dit que tu oublierais, mais tu t'en souviens.

\- J'avais surtout dit qu'on n'en parlerait pas ! s'exclama John une fois qu'il eut retrouvé une respiration normale. Que je m'en souvienne ou pas ! Et tu es en train de briser mes conditions, Sherlock !

Son éclat de voix lui parut énorme, dans la petite cuisine, et lorsqu'il se tut, le silence sembla les envelopper en entier, lui et Sherlock – qui l'observait toujours de son air intense. Celui qu'il avait eu la veille, alors qu'il se fixaient les yeux dans les yeux et que Sherlock bougeait en lui, au moment de l'orgasme.

 _Non. Ne pas penser à ça._

Il y eut un long silence, et Sherlock reprit :

\- Je manque de données pour mon expérience.

\- ... _Pardon ?_

\- En tant que scientifique, je ne peux pas baser une étude sur un épisode isolé. Je suggère qu'on recommence.

Là, en cet instant, John hésitait entre plusieurs options : laisser tomber sa mâchoire sur le sol, faire un arrêt cardiaque, ou prendre son thé brûlant et le balancer au visage de Sherlock. Finalement, il opta pour la quatrième option ; se lever et quitter la cuisine.

Du moins, il l'aurait fait, si Sherlock ne s'était pas levé en vitesse pour le rattraper par le poignet.

\- John...

\- _Non,_ Sherlock !

Ça lui faisait mal à la tête de crier, mais c'était toujours plus supportable que la colère qui lui lacérait le cœur.

\- Si j'ai accepté hier, c'est uniquement parce que j'étais bourré et que je ne contrôlais pas mes actes. Je refuse d'être ton... rat de laboratoire personnel !

\- John.

Sherlock avait de poigne, songea-t-il en essayant de se dégager – bon sang, il était un ex-militaire, pourtant ! Ça en disait long sur son état pathétique.

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas de cœur, Sherlock, mais c'est pas une raison pour essayer de piétiner le mien ! Tu peux comprendre, ça ?

\- C'est toi qui ne comprends pas ! s'exclama brutalement Sherlock, avec tant de force dans sa voix que John se figea instantanément.

C'était rare de le voir en colère – même si, quand on regardait bien son expression, ce n'était pas tant de la colère que... que quoi ? John ne savait pas. L'expression qui passait sur ses traits, là, il la lui voyait pour la première fois. Un mélange d'irritation, de nervosité et de lassitude, et John, qui n'était pas bête, sentit une boule naître dans sa gorge.

 _Non, John. Pas la peine de te faire de l'espoir maintenant. C'est_ Sherlock _, je te rappelle._

Le fait que c'était Sherlock n'y changeait rien ; malgré toutes les interdictions de son cerveau, le cœur de John battait à toute allure (Sherlock devait certainement le sentir sur son poignet, maintenant qu'il avait arrêté d'essayer de se dégager), et il ne restait plus que quelques secondes avant que l'espoir se brise, une nouvelle fois, qu'il se fracasse comme une tasse de thé sur le plancher, Sherlock était si fort pour ça, si doué pour le blesser, il n'allait pas rater cette occasion unique...

\- John, je...

Il regarda Sherlock prendre une profonde inspiration, et son cœur battait dans ses tempes, son poignet toujours oublié entre les doigts de Sherlock, et il ne songeait même pas à refermer la bouche, les yeux posés sur son colocataire, qui ouvrait la sienne et la refermait sans parvenir à prononcer un mot.

\- Je t'écoute, finit par dire John, parce que l'attente commençait à devenir insupportable.

Sherlock donna l'air de s'être pris un petit coup de fouet, et son regard, qui avait voyagé sur tout le reste de la pièce sauf sur lui, croisa à nouveau celui de John.

Puis, il lâcha son poignet, et sortit de la pièce sans prévenir, et John cligna des yeux. Oh, il s'y attendait, au rejet, comme toujours avec Sherlock, mais pas de cette façon. Il serra les mâchoires et tourna la tête vers le mug de thé qui attendait toujours sur la table ; mais avant même qu'il décide s'il voulait le boire ou s'il voulait aller se pendre, Sherlock était de retour, un carnet à la main, et John releva un regard surpris vers lui.

\- Tiens, dit simplement Sherlock.

Le cuir était frais entre les doigts de John, et il regarda Sherlock d'un air curieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Mon expérience d'hier.

Oh.

John regarda la couverture du carnet – est-ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de le lire ? Voir ses sentiments de la veille crûment disséqués et couchés sur papier ? Lire les résultats et réaliser que Sherlock n'avait pas aimé ? Pendant un instant, il hésita à lui rendre le carnet – se souvenir de la scène, c'était une chose, mais ça, il ne s'en sentait pas capable.

Mais Sherlock hocha la tête, comme s'il se doutait de ce qu'il pensait (ce qui était probablement le cas, connaissant le lascar), et John, vaincu par son ascendant, comme toujours, prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit le carnet.

Il était vide. Entièrement vide.

John tourna les pages les unes après les autres, et releva les yeux vers Sherlock, sans comprendre – sans _oser_ comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulue calme, mais qui tremblait un peu.

\- Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire, répondit Sherlock. Que ce n'était pas pour l'expérience. Enfin, si, un peu, mais... ça veut dire, John, que je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, et qu'il a fallu que je trouve un moyen pour te faire comprendre ce que je voulais...

John avait arrêté de respirer. Et il allait probablement mourir, si Sherlock continuait à parler, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, si c'était le prix à payer pour que Sherlock continue sur sa lancée, il voulait bien mourir plusieurs fois, même.

\- _..._ Oh mon dieu, _Sherlock._ Tu as... inventé toute cette histoire d'expérience... pour coucher avec moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Et maintenant, il était sur la défensive, et il était adorable quand il était sur la défensive, avec ses poings serrés et ses sourcils froncés, et les mots qui peinaient à traverser la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- P... Parce que, je ne savais pas... comment te dire que j'en avais envie aussi.

Oh, il était mort, là, il était probablement mort. Sherlock venait de lui décocher une flèche dans le cœur, et il était mort, et c'était pour ça qu'il entendait tous ces jolis mots.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rendent compte, ses doigts se posèrent sur les poings de Sherlock, et se glissèrent dans les interstices de ses doigts, et Sherlock déglutit avant d'ajouter :

\- Je sais que tu penses que je n'ai pas de cœur, John, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est vrai.

Il avait l'air tellement misérable, d'un coup, tellement vulnérable, que John sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- Pardon, Sherlock, murmura-t-il. Je ne le pensais pas vraiment, j'étais juste en colère. Mais je... tu disais que les sentiments étaient un désavantage...

\- Je le pense toujours, répondit Sherlock en fronçant le nez. Mais maintenant, il va falloir que je compose avec, on dirait.

 _Oh. God._

 _Sherlock a des sentiments pour moi._

C'était inconcevable. Complètement inconcevable. Et le fait que Sherlock aille jusque là parce qu'il ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre...

Il fallait qu'il s'assure qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

D'un geste brusque, il saisit le poignet de Sherlock, et le tira vers la cage d'escalier, sans s'occuper de l'expression de surprise de son colocataire.

\- John ?!

\- Prouve-le moi.

\- Pardon ?

\- T'as dit que t'avais pas assez de données. Dans ma grande mansuétude, je veux bien t'en fournir encore. Ici. Maintenant.

Le pied sur la première marche, il se retourna brusquement vers Sherlock.

\- Si ça te tente...

C'était rare de voir une expression d'authentique surprise sur le visage de Sherlock, mais elle ne dura qu'un instant, avant d'être remplacée par un sourire (pas rare, celui-là, Sherlock souriait souvent, mais c'était probablement la première fois que John n'y distinguait pas son habituel sarcasme ou amusement).

\- Bien sûr.

Il y eut un instant de battement, et John crut qu'il n'arriverait jamais à atteindre le haut des marches avant de se jeter sur lui, mais Sherlock passa devant lui et le tira lui-même dans l'escalier.

 _Bon dieu, qu'on a été cons,_ pensa John. _Qu'est-ce qu'on a été cons._

Mais au moins, maintenant, ils avaient le temps de rattraper le temps perdu, songea-t-il avec un sourire.

Et ils n'allaient pas se priver.

.oOo. FIN .oOo.


End file.
